danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Bushwell Plaza
Bushwell Plaza is the apartment complex that Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, and Freddie Benson live in. It is located on the west side of Kennedy Square, Seattle. Lewbert worked at Bushwell Plaza as a doorman after he broke up with Marta Trundel. After being injured by an iCarly prank gone wrong, he was temporarily replaced by Spencer in 2008 while he recuperated because of an injury. In iFind Lewbert's Lost Love he was arrested for 6 months and 30 days for slapping a cop and took the blame for Chuck for stealing TV remotes so he can get away from Marta, who had found him again with the help of the iCarly crew. He came back as the doorman sometime before iEnrage Gibby. According to series creator and director Dan Schneider, the building is a former business building that was eventually converted into an apartment complex. There are multiple elevators in Bushwell Plaza. If you walk into the lobby, pass the stairs, keep going, and turn left, you will reach the main elevator. This elevator can take you to any floor -- but not into people's apartments. Some of the apartments ("lofts", as they're called) have cargo elevators that run through them, like the Shay's apartment does. These are special elevators that are''' NOT '''accessible by just anyone. To use the cargo elevator that runs all the way up through the Shay's loft, you must have authorization. You have to be allowed in by Lewbert, or Spencer, or Carly. Otherwise, that elevator will not open inside the Shay's loft. Also, Carly and Spencer have a special magnetic key which allows that cargo elevator to open inside their apartment. One apartment Freddie stayed in (iMove Out) was shown to be extremely cheap ($100 a month), although it was more of a storage room than an actual apartment. There was no bathroom (but there was a sink), no curtains, and every time someone used the elevator there was a loud, scary noise. In 2008, a clock was added (there was no clock in iHeart Art), in half of season one. "Rules" *No playing racketball inside. *No installing soda machines without Lewbert's permission. *No dogs. *No illegally leaving muffin baskets on desks. *No singing. *No playing games. *No using portable generators or airconditioning units in apartments. Occupants *Carly and Spencer Shay, 8-C *Freddie and Marissa Benson, 8-D (temporarily 8-H in iSam's Mom) *Griffin and his mother, 4-G (previously occupied by "the lady whose gums are always bleeding") *Marty Klemish, 7-C *Dr. Dresdin, 10-G *Chuck, Chip, Gia and Mr. Chambers - they evidently live on the 11th floor, because in iBattle Chip, Chip plays loud music above the iCarly studio during a webcast. *Lewbert (doorman) *The Harlansenchester family (moved out) *Mrs. Halberstadt and her son Gary, 13-B *Patrice 8-G mentions she lives only a few apartments from Bensons. *George the Bra, 36-D *Justine and her daughter Bethany *T-Bo, 8-D (after iQ) *Unknown woman with kids 6-C (mentioned by Gibby in iGoodbye) In Real Life In real life, the building shown on the outside shots of Bushwell Plaza is the Eastern Columbia Building in Downtown Los Angeles. The "Eastern" words have been editted out to read "Bushwell." However, there is a real Bushwell Plaza building in Seattle next to the Washington Mutual Tower. Trivia *On each floor, the floor number is indicated by large red numerals about 45 cm high - except for the sixth floor, where for some unknown reason the numeral is blue (as seen in "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love"). *Bushwell Plaza actually has a 13th floor (as seen in "iScream on Halloween") - this is unusual, as most buildings omit 13 and go from 12 to 14 as few people would want to live or work on the 13th floor. *The building has a parking garage - this is mentioned in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love by the anonymous tennant who likes Fig Nooters, but is never seen; *The building also has a laundry room. This is first intimated in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, when Chuck is caught by Spencer leaving an apartment and initially claims he is going to do laundry for the tenants while they are in Wisconsin. It is mentioned again in iMeet the First Lady iMeet The First Lady when T-Bo barges into the Shays' apartment and asks to borrow laundry detergent. Goofs *In "iQuit iCarly" we see that Bushwell Plaza has at least 14 floors. In "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love", on the seventh floor we see a sign pointing to apartments 7N to 7Q, which indicates there are up to 17 apartments on each floor. Hence there could be as many as 238 apartments in the building. However in the lobby there are only eight mailboxes. Category:Locations Category:Locations in iCarly